Insane Rainy Days
by Dark Azure Wind
Summary: It was storming out and Reno had somewhere to be without a ride, it was going to be impossible to get their, then a lovely Chocobo feature boy came to his rescue, he was saved and left to stay the night with Cloud.


Insane Rainy Days

The rain was pouring down in a steady beat, and was genuinely getting irritating, a constant tapping on his back from the water drops splashing him and effectively dousing him. He sighed heavily, pushing his hair back out of his face, if he could bring about the destruction of the rain, he really, really, really would, really. The air current sent a chill through him, causing him to quiver slightly from the frigid wind. He was basically stuck in the middle of nowhere with nothing around except dirt and rocks, not even trees. He heaved another sigh, annoyed, he really wanted out of this dump, another gust of wind sending another shudder through him.

The uniform he was clad in wasn't rather warm, even if it wasn't wet it wouldn't be, and now it was dirty and caked in grime, soaking with ice cold water. Continuing his stride, since he had no transportation, which really bites, mind you, he headed to Midgar. Really wishing he could hurry this up, he ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. A flash of black and yellow zipped past him, splashing him with mud, causing a growl to force itself from his throat. A twenty three year old muscular boy with spiked, soft blonde hair and sky blue eyes with sunglasses covering them, his body clothed in a black outfit, skidded to a stop on Fenrir.

"Chocobo boy" the red head bit out, acknowledging him, not quite fond of the flaxen haired boy at the moment. Said man just smirked slightly and tilted his head, looking at him.

"Good evening, Red, lovely day, isn't it?" he asked mockingly, seeing the firey boy in such a state was just too tempting, how could he not pick on him while he was dripping with mud and water?

"Oh yeah, so lovely, Chocobo Head." he sneered, wanting nothing more than to just get his hands around the boy's throat for a quick second, just long enough to- the thought was cut short by Cloud, sighing with mock exasperation.

"Get on, Red" he thumbed behind him, motioning for him to get on. He stared at him incredulously.

"You can't be serious..." the Turk uttered, making his disbelief known to the ex Soldier.

"Oh? But I can and am...looks like I do the impossible" Cloud spoke with a soft chuckle, the roar of thunder drowning it out. He had very few choices, walk all the way there, get sick later, maybe die from it, or go with Cloud so he can leave the dump quicker, but that means riding with Cloud, being behind him, body pressed against his, ooookay, that thought was going waaaay too far for Reno's liking.

Meanwhile the thoughts of Reno being behind him, arms wrapped around him as he presses into his back, both soaking wet and dripping with water as their clothes stick to them, all right, no more thinking, it's bad, very, very bad, it was almost enough to make him blush, almost, I mean how many times had Tifa rode with him? Hell, seriously, he might not go for her, but did you see her back then? She wore only a white shirt with a short skirt, and it rained often...she rode behind him, and was it just him, or did she get...smaller? Maybe she stopped using all that padding...he coughed. All right, that thought was bad, wrong and he shouldn't be going there, to end these thoughts quickly he glanced at Reno.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to get on?" he questioned, slight impatience lacing his voice, he wanted to get out of this rain, he was only helping Reno to tease him, anyway, but the rain was starting to grate on his nerves slightly.

"Ugh, fine, if it'll shut your wannabe pretty boy mouth up" he scowled, getting on behind him, body against his and wrapping his arms around him, making sure to grind his hips into his causing Cloud to freeze, blushing and being very thankful Reno couldn't see his face he took off, feeling Reno's hand sliding down. What was he doing? And where was that hand going? Slowly traveling down his thigh, nails digging into the soft skin through the fabric, stroking his inner thigh lightly causing Cloud to release a shuddering breath.

"Red...I'm going to crash on purpose you keep that up" the blonde swore to him, taking his eyes away from the path and glancing back to Reno as said Turk snickered, hey, at least Cloud was now being picked on back, oh, and did he mention he got the dear chicken head covered in mud, too? Was he good, or was he good? Nah, he was damn good, what do the ladies say? He knew he was hot, sexy, a sex god, the best fuck around. He knew what the ladies would say, 'Reno, you're our god, take us!' as they swoon and faint. Yes, they'd say this in his mind, at the very least, then again, in his mind he was worshipped, too many blows to the head, ah well, damaged goods are better then no goods.

They rode for a while, both in a comfortable silence, just rather enjoying each other's presence, feeing the body heat each other were radiating. Reno's arms tightening around his torso slightly and moving closer to him, causing their hips to grind against each other making each boy bite back a soft moan. Strife shifting slightly, rubbing against the Turk just barely, making him buck his hips slightly to get closer and cause more of a friction. Reno's breathing increasing slightly, pulling the blue eyed boy closer by his hips, shifting also and rubbing up against him more making the boy gasp slightly, his breath hitching in his throat. The sound was music to the red head's ears, he wanted to hear the sound again.

He ran his hand from his hips to down farther, slowly, resting on his thigh and squeezing it slightly as he closed his eyes, giving a soft moan as Reno decided he liked that sound even more, he opened his eyes suddenly, his eyes widening as they almost crashed into a boulder. So the elder couldn't do that to the younger on the bike, way too detracting and life threatening...damn. This caused him to pull back slightly and move his hands away. They continued for a while in an awkward silence before Cloud stopped a while later at Tifa's bar, 7th Heaven a.k.a the head quarters of the Strife Delivery Service.

"Come on, you can stay here tonight and I'll take you back to the Healin Lodge tomorrow, okay, Red?" the savior questioned his ex foe, getting a nod in response.

"All right...we just need to get inside...and be quiet, I'm not sure people would be fond of a Turk staying the night" he informed the uniform wearing boy, Reno rolling his eyes, being treated like a kid wasn't something he liked.

"Yes, mother, I'll be a good boy, promise, can we just go in?" he asked, annoyance easily heard in his voice.

"Keep quiet, Red, unless you want to sleep in the alley while it's pouring" with a shake of his head while rolling his eyes he walked into the quaint little bar, going up stairs with Reno in toe, heading into his room.

"Okay, Red, strip." the cute blonde commanded, getting a stare in return, all right, didn't look like that was going to be done anytime soon. This caused Cloud to saunter up to him, unbuttoning the shirt slowly, light touches of his finger tips brushing across his chest. Slipping the jacket off as it fell to the ground making a sound as the wet garment hit the wooden floor, the younger boy dropped to his knees.

His face all too close to his hips, radiating a warmth that was getting to Reno quickly as Cloud's fingers clasped around the waist band slowly. His fingers delicately unbuttoning his pants, pulling down the zipper with his teeth as Reno shifted closer unconsciously, causing the blonde to smirk sightly, proving Reno was incredibly easy to distract. He slid the pants down oh so slowly, his gloved fingers touching his thighs lightly, making Reno give a slight groan, hey, he was a guy, and Cloud is cute, who didn't want the boy?

Of course, to Cloud's luck, we'll leave it to you to decide if it's good or bad, and if you're reading this smut, it's probably good. Reno was wearing nothing underneath his pants. Reno was almost wearing nothing now, his goggles, tie and shoes were the only thing left. Though by now Reno couldn't take this much more, he pinned Cloud to the floor under him as the boy raised an eyebrow, asking with out speaking just what the hell did he think he was doing.

Reno's only reply was removing the sunglasses from him and slipping the shirt off with practiced ease, running a finger quickly down his pants, easily unbuttoning them and unzipping them in a quick move, showing this was something Reno obviously did on a normal basis. He slid the younger boy's pants off, smirking, amused at Cloud's silky black boxers with Chocobos and different coloured Materia, was Cloud too cute or what? Making quick work of the boxers he removed them, this was when Cloud voiced his thoughts.

"Red...what the hell are you doing?" without answering 'you' since he wasn't, just yet, he shrugged.

"We're both soaking wet and dirty, we need a shower and if anyone hears the shower twice they're going to wonder what you're doing, meaning the best thing to do would be shower together" was he good or was he good? No people, he wasn't good. He was the damn best there was, Cloud just nodding and got up from the floor, walking to the dresser and grabbing clothes, tossing them at Reno as boxers got stuck on his head.

"You can keep them, no way I want them back" he answered the unasked question as Reno rolled his eyes, taking it off.

"Uh huh..." was his uninterested reply, there was a lovely blonde boy who was nude in front of him, who'd pay attention to the words?

"So let's go get cleaned up..." he spoke softly, pressing against the elder boy, wrapping his arms around his waist, biting back a moan as their hips touched and their errections rubbed against each other. Cloud backed Reno into the bathroom whose attention was currently focused on the soft skin pressing against his as water dripped down his tempting body. His eyes caught a drop falling from Cloud's hair down his chest, running slowly across his firm stomach, going down, slower, lower, slower, lower, slower, lower...his gaze unable to be lifted as he watched it move down his shaft and causing him to lick his lips unconsciously. Was it just him, or was it starting to get unbearably hot?

His mouth and lips feeling very dry as he glanced back at Cloud's face, his lips slightly parted with a sigh as he turned on the water, biting the tip of his middle finger and pulling off the glove with his teeth in an oh so slow motion as it made a tap sound against the tiled floor doing the same with the other and removing his shoes, hitting Reno in the head with one.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to get in?" he questioned with a slight grin, stepping into the shower.

"Nn...yeah..." he was really unfocused, his eyes still taking in the view, removing the last bit of clothing and getting in after him, his hand slowly moving to touch Cloud's back, just barely keeping off the skin, the temptation getting to him slowly. The water ran down his soft skin and across his firm ass. Reno quickly closed his eyes, taking a calming breath, he knew Cloud was loving this, oh but Reno was stronger then that. Yes he was, he was going to win this little unspoken game, he could control any and all sudden urges.

Cloud moved back into him slightly, his eyes closed. massaging shampoo into his hair, feeling Reno's chest against his back, Reno's skin was rather rough and a sent of charcoal wafting from his long red locks, his body aching to run a hand through his hair to see if it was as silky as it looked, to have his lips pressed against his in a soft, gentle yet firey kiss, locked in his embrace.

Thoughts of pleasure filling their minds, a delicate, addicting poison they were to each other. Reno's arms wrapped around the smaller boy, pulling him closer, a lovely smell of sandalwood came from him as Reno brushed his lips right below his ear as his lips touched it gently, a soft whisper spoken from his mouth.

"I take it we'll sleep together?" he asked with a playful smirk as Cloud's eyes snapped open.

"What?" he looked back at him, gazing in shock as Reno gave a low chuckle that vibrated through his chest and to the blonde, making him shiver slightly in pleasure.

"Well you can't let a guest sleep on the floor, it's rude...and I doubt you want to sleep on the floor...so we should sleep together..." the conniving red head murmured against his ear as Cloud's lips once again parted slightly, licking his lips, loving the feelings rushing through him, his heart beating quickly as the temperature seemed to rise much higher.

"Yeah..." was the only reply as he moved farther into him, shaking his head slightly. There was no way he was going to loose this, but damn did this feel good. He ran a hand through his hair, washing the shampoo out of his hair, his hair still keeping it's shape even in the water. Reno's hand brushed through it lightly as Cloud leaned into the touch slightly, his hand moving down his jawline and neck lightly, traveling across his pulse as it thumped quickly against his finger tips. Their hearts were beating in sync, breathing matched as his finger ran over his chest and heart gently, down his stomach and to his hip, his nails digging in lightly.

Eliciting a soft gasp from the flaxen haired boy, the soft touches were all too much, a caress on his thigh, his breathing speeding as he moved into the touch as Reno's hand slid up the back of his thigh lightly, squeezing his ass and getting a small jolt from the smaller boy along with a pathetic sounding small whimper. The Turk's lips brushed against his neck lightly, his tongue darting out to lick a small drop of water traveling down his collar bone as Cloud arched his back. Wanting to get as close as possible, he tilted his head back as his mouth lowered on to it, sucking on it slowly, making the boy's heart rate increase.

The sound of his own heart thumping in his ears was thundering, he had to ask himself if the cause of this could hear it, but if he did, he didn't pay any mind to it as he licked to his shoulder, teeth scrapping against it lightly. The water raced down their skin, the shower by now turning cold but going unnoticed by the two, an ungodly hot feeling was the only thing they could acknowledge at this point. He wrapped his arms around him, turning him around and pressing him against the wall, leaving feathery light kisses that burned in the wake.

The torture was so unbearable, driving him insane, he could kill Sephiroth, kill his 'brothers' and beat about anyone to a bloody pulp. Yet he could not last against Red's assault on his skin? He felt as firey against him as he looked, smelled, tasted and acted, making the heat so much hotter. A lightly nip at his skin and a rough tongue licked around his nipple making him arch his back farther, moving closer to the red head, moving his own mouth beside his ear, licking the lobe slowly, giving it a soft bite and sucking on it, his tongue flicking over it gently as he cupped his hand around the back of Reno's neck, pulling his head closer as he bit it lightly causing another quick gasp from him.

The icy cold drops splashing them could no longer be ignored, it was freaking freezing! A slight shudder came from Reno as he glared at the evil shower that dared to ruin this in the slightest bit. As he was about to return his attention to the blonde, said blonde was already out of the shower, getting dried and dressed...damn it! Stupid shower. He sighed, annoyed and quickly got out, grabbing a towel and drying off, shaking his head as water dripped from his hair and made small splashes on the ground as his gaze wandered to Cloud who was slipping on silky gray boxers with Moogles.

All right, it's official. He and Chocobo Head needed to have a looooong talk and then go shopping, there was something seriously wrong with this, though it did make him cute. He then looked down at the boxers that he was supposed to dawn. Dark green boxers with Tonberrys, those evil little alien wannabes with cleavers and lanterns with glowing yellow eyes and robes that moved slow as so you'd at least have a chance to run from them. Hell no. Reno held grudges, and these things royally kicked his ass a lot, he never listened to Rude that they should just walk away, of course. He'd go up to them instead and taunt them and end up 'doink'ed, who the hell goes doink?! Oh...those things...at least no one but Rude ever seen that.

"Red...what the hell are you doing?" Cloud couldn't help but ask, giving him a 'wtf' look, Reno was glaring, scowling, and growling at boxers, he really did land on his head one too many times.

"Uh...nothing" he coughed, looking off to the side, he know how that must of looked, and now he looked like an insane idiot. Though no one better think he is, he's not. Really. Understood? Good. With a roll of his eyes and a shrug of annoyance he pulled them on, making a face that clearly showed his destain for the garment. Cloud snorted, amazed with how idiotic Reno could look constantly, it was an everyday basis, he could be a total moron, it wasn't like he was an idiot, but he could really act the part.

"Oh shut up you wannabe chicken." so he was slightly embarrassed for looking so stupid, he was glaring at boxers for crying out loud. The thought suddenly registered into his mind that Cloud wore these and- no, he wasn't going to go there, he stared at the other boy.

"Now what? Oh wait...you're...staring at...the boxers..." he shook his head, rolling his eyes, Reno could also be insanely childish.

"Those are new, okay? I never wore them" much to Reno's disappoint/relief, he nodded, sighing slightly.

"So..." Cloud started, glancing at the Turk who just looked at him.

"So what?" was the oh so intelligent reply he got.

"...are you going to put them on or stare at them?" why did he decide to help this moron? Well...he's cute, he supposed. Reno just muttered in reply and slide them on, cursing the whole time under his breath how ridiculous he looked. Like he wasn't used to it was what ran through the blonde's head as he shook his head.

"Come on, let's just go to bed..." the red head murmured disappointedly, suddenly feeling partially depressed. Cloud just nodded and walked into the room, glancing at the bed awkwardly, making Reno roll his eyes.

"I don't bite, much" snickered Reno as he wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, laying down and pulling him down on the bed with him, kissing his neck lightly making Cloud tip his head back, allowing farther access. The flaxen haired younger boy running his hand up his tanned, toned chest, kissing below his ear lightly as the taller boy straddled him, kissing down his chest lightly.

This making Cloud arch his back to get closer, moaning slightly and running a hand through his hair, pulling his head closer. Reno hooking his arm around the blonde's back, pulling him closer as he licked and nipped down his stomach, swirling his tongue inside his naval and kissing down farther. Quickly coming to the boxers that just had to be discarded he side his hands up them, earning a quick, soft gasp from the boy as he pulled them down slowly. He just grinned down at the boy below him as Cloud watched him with cat like eyes, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

"You don't even blush" he muttered disappointedly as Cloud just chuckled, leaning up to kiss his pulse, sucking on it slowly and wrapping his leg around Reno's waist, pulling him closer, causing the red head to blush instead as Cloud tugged down his boxers, dragging his nail up his thigh lightly and push Reno back on the bed and Reno quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't think so, Chocobo Boy" he said with a cat like smirk, flipping the position and kissing down his thigh, moving closer to him, making Cloud bend his leg slightly, wanting to get closer and hooking his other leg around his neck and as a soft moan left his throat. The Turk nipping across the inside of his thigh as he pulled the blonde's leg back to allow him more access. Another moan slide from the younger boy's lips as he shifted slightly, wanting to get closer to the warmth as Reno's breath hit his skin.

"R-red..." was the most the hero could bite out without moaning again as 'Red' chuckled and licked down his shaft slowly, making Cloud raise his hips slightly, moaning again and tugging on his hair as he arched his back. The Turk pulled back, looking around and grabbed a bottle of lotion, spreading it on his fingers before he went back to sucking on the tip slowly and holding his hips down with a hand, sliding the other up the back of his thigh and towards his entrance making the younger boy shift again uneasily. Reno rubbed his finger against it slowly, running his tongue along it and sucking harder, drawing Cloud's attention away as he slide his finger in. Making him arch his back and clench around his finger and whimper softly from the feeling.

"Shh..." Red murmured soothingly and sucked on it at a slower pace, slipping another finger in and making a scissor motion, stretching him out before pulling his hand away and kissing Cloud's neck, flipping him over and wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling him so he's on his hands and knees, getting behind him as he pressed his chest against the blonde's back, pushing into him slowly and making the blonde closes his eyes tightly, hissing in pain and arching his back, Reno was a lot larger then two fingers.

"You okay?" he questioned with a hint of worry lacing his voice as he kissed below his ear lightly, Cloud just nodding slightly and giving no verbal reply, Reno taking that as he was all right since he had nothing else to go on and moved in and out slowly, starting a steady pace. A moan caught in the blonde's throat as he was torn between pleasure and pain as Reno's hand came to rest upon his shaft, moving his hand up and down slowly, licking up his neck to his ear, biting it lightly. Cloud groaning, moved his hips back into his and bucking into his hand, leaning into him and clenching the bedding in his hands as Reno moved in and out quicker, hitting him harder and digging his nails in lightly.

His nails trailing down his chest and hip, digging in and pulling the boy closer and slamming into him again as Cloud yelped slightly at the feeling of being torn open as Reno continued pushing into him harder. Dragging his nails up his chest and pinching his nipple hard, making the boy arch his back and slam his hips back into his hips. His lips coming to kiss his ear lobe, biting it and sucking on it. The younger boy running his hand through the elder's hair, pulling his head closer and licking up his neck, sucking on it and digging his nails into his shoulder. The blonde bitting back another whimper as Reno twisted his hand and hit his prostate.

"R-Reno..." the ex solider stuttered and moaned his name, the red head trailing his hand down and digging his nails into his thigh, pulling it into his and biting his neck harder, leaving teeth marks and wrapping his arm around his, intertwining his fingers with his, kissing down his back lightly and slamming into him again. Cloud kissing his shoulder, nipping it lightly and sucking on it. The flaxen haired boy moved closer to him and sucking on his pulse slowly, scrapping his teeth across it, biting it hard and drawing blood as Reno arched his back and moaned slightly as Cloud lapped up the blood,sucking on it gently and leaning into him more, pressing closer to him.

Reno speeding his pace more and hitting his prostate again, slipping his nail into the slit. Kissing below his ear again and moaning himself as the boy below him clenched tightly around his length. The short haired boy just squirmed slightly under him, his breath hitching in his throat as it came out in short pants as Reno's hand trailed down his stomach, Cloud shuddering involuntarily. Red dragging his nails down, a soft whine coming from below him as he slammed into him again, hitting it once more as Cloud came into his hand as he released into the blonde, both falling on the bed as Cloud curled up to him, his eyes half lidded, Reno kissing his temple.

"Night, Chocobo Head" he murmured, leaning his head on his as Cloud nuzzled his neck, resting his head on his shoulder and falling asleep, the previous events exhausting him and leaving him in need of new bedding and a shower. In the morning the blonde groaned and rolled over, feeling cool air and the lack of someone next to him he opened his eyes, blinking as his room was unoccupied except for him, his goggles the only thing left as they sat on the pillow, the bed cool meaning Reno was long gone. Cloud thought about it for a few moments, an expressionless look on his face as he thought about Reno leaving without so much as a goodbye before shrugging. He didn't really mind, both had things to do, and if Tifa or someone came in, that'd be bad, speaking of which, the girl walked in.

"Hey Cloud, odd sounds came from in here or so Denzel said...any idea what it was?" she questioned with a smile, she knew all to well of those two and she was happy for Cloud as he just grabbed the goggles and shoved them under his pillow.

"Uh...no clue..." he muttered, blushing slightly and pulling the blanket over his head as she just laughed and walked out. With Reno he was smiling slightly with his eyes closed and walking, heading back to the Healin Lodge as his phone rang as he flipped it open, answering.

"Yo" he answered, chuckling at the familiar voice of Rude on the other end.

"Have fun on your first date with your new boyfriend?" he questioned, grinning knowingly.

"Oh so much more then you know my friend, so much more, oi, send a ride" he told his bald friend, hanging up. He had to admit, he was skeptical about dating Cloud, thinking it'd be weird, but damn, that really was the best date ever. Cloud puts out on the first date, after all. 


End file.
